Plane crash
by Flame779
Summary: People in it Vegeta Bulma Trunks Goku Chi-chi Goten Gohan Videl Pan Marron Yamcha Master roshi Fire Striker Teddy Thier might be more i forgot about but now on with the actual Vegeta and his friends get stuck on a island that wont let them use their powers! Will they get off alive? Or find out how the island is doing this? I know read to find out
1. Plane crash

Fire and vegeta stared at the metal plain in confusion as striker and bulma just rolled their eyes at them "we can fly! Why do we need to go into a metal tube!?" Shouted vegeta "cause it's relaxing and I'm sick of getting sick flying with you vegeta!" Shouted bulma "ok I get him but why me!" Protested Fire "Because im sick of looking like a weak little boy getting carried around by a walking stick!" Shouted striker "grrr" said both the saiyens

"Is their food?!" Asked more like Shouted goku fire and vegeta both covered their sensitive ears growling "this is just gonna be great" sarcastically mumbled fire "their is NO WAY I'm staying with Kakarot in a 9 hour flight!" Shouted an angry vegeta

"Hey Fire!" Smiled chu-chi "I forgot to as wheres teddy?" Asked Krillin hiding behind 18, 18 rolled her eyes and 17 glared at Krillin "she's behind you" evilly laughed fire as they all jumped turning round to see the 9 ft puppy snarling with its perfect and sharp white teeth it's black midnight hair made it impossible to see in the night and before it killed you you would only see her fierce red eyes

Fire rolled her eyes as teddy walked beside her "let's go" she said smiling

Krillin, 18, master Roshi, piccolo, Gohan, videl, Marron, pan, chi-chi, goku, Fire, bulma. Goten, trunks, 17, yamcha, strikerand finally vegeta entered the Plane teddy sat by fire growling at anyone who tried to remove her

Fire sat besides teddy and striker she fell asleep in the front seat trunks sat beside his aunty smiling as Goten sat beside him

Vegeta sat next to bulma and bulma sat next to goku who sat next to chi-chi

17 sat next to 18 who sat next to Krillin who sat next to piccolo

Master Roshi sat next to Gohan and Gohan sat next to videl who sat next to pan next to Marron who sat next to yamcha

Bulma laid her head on vegetas chest and fell asleep and he felt his cheeks heating up before a flash was heard he looked to his right to see his sister (fire) her boyfriend and his son and Gokus son take a photo no doubt for blackmail

"Hey!" Shouted an angry vegeta the plane started to shake and wobble fire fell and striker caught her she blushed standing up "don't touch me!" She shouted "dad! Help" shouted Goten shaking "dad!! Aunty fire!" Shouted trunks holding on for life

"What's happening!" Shouted videl "a plane crash!" Shouted a worried Gohan "hold on!" Shouted goku as they started plummeting screaming

They all woke up coughing from the sand they saw teddy nudging fire a deep gash along her forehead she was protecting pan her body was wrapped around pan like a shield and pan was crying shaking her

"W.wake!" Shouted the scared baby as videl picked up pan piccolo went down to fire and did his trick he was close to giving up before fire shot up coughing up blood and sand "t.thanks" she said shaking. Goku was panicking "I couldn't use my magic" Said fire in a whisper as the people who had magic tried even Krillin and 17 and 18 and yamcha! Failed

"What the fuck" vegeta Shouted "let's figure this out in the time being Krillin go collect fire wood 18 17 vegeta goku collect wood for houses and start building bulma me and chi-chi will be cooking the rest of you will be looking after the little kids" Said fire "but how are we supposed to hunt none of us will kill a animal!" Said bulma "I would" Said vegeta and fire "but your both busy" replied master Roshi

"Well teddy can hunt she doesn't eat processed foods cause of how her cells and body works so she can hunt for food" Said fire "yeah but isn't that dirty?" Asked yamcha "no teddy hunts for the best of meat!" Smiled fire "yeah but she's a dog!" Shouted yamcha "teddy has more common ende and brains then any of you and she's a dog wolf now shut up be a man and get to work!" Shouted fire Well ordered fire

They all mumbled an agreement vegeta was proud of his little sis she was truly a general "wait hold up! What are we gonna do about water?" Asked piccolo silently "oh yeah I forgot about that master Roshi Goten trunks you three go get clean water" Said fire they nodded and ran off

Everyone got along with their tasks and came back

**Sorry it's a boring chapter *shrug* if anyone has stories where vegeta bulma goku and chi-chi get stuck on an island let me know cause I haven't been able to find this concept anywhere **


	2. The day

When everyone came back they immediately started working till only three saiyens were working vegeta fire and goku

"GOKU THAT DOESNT GO THEIR!" Shouted fire ripping away the plank from goku and putting it on the floor "that's the flooring" she said sighing "sorry fire" Said goku laughing and rubbing behind his head then vegeta ran past them and threw up in a bush "whats wrong bro!" Shouted fire worried for her brother goku pointed to a large collany of worms and fire ran off to a bush and did the same

"Wait what!? Your Both scared of worms" Said bulma laughing "no their just disgusting" protester fire wiping her mouth as vegeta did the same a worm got placed on their heads and the both fainted "great yamcha now we have to do all the rest of the work now!" Shouted Marron

Bulma and striker kept laughing at them.

**Time skip past boring part (work round about 8 to 9 hours)**

Fire and vegeta were still passed out now striker and bulma we're getting worried "Hey don't you think it's time for fire and vegeta to wake up" Asked a worried bulma "their find bulma!" Said videl checking thee pulses "well I don't know it has been a while" Said Gohan

Vegeta and fire groaned waking up fire immediately raced to end hair and started trying to get the worm out and vegeta did the same "GET IT OUT!" Fire Shouted running around in circles banging into trees vegeta looked at his sister confused the worm wasn't on neither of them

"Fire!" Shouted striker chasing after her bulma rolled her eyes and kissed vegetas cheek vegeta went red "WOMAN YOU KNOW I HATE YOUR SNEAK ATTACKS!" Shouted vegeta bulma and chi-chi laughed "what was that vegeta" Said goku "umm a sneak attack kiss on the cheek Kakarot you know when like WHY AM I BEING NICE TO KAKAROT! WHAT THE HELL!" Shouted vegeta they all stared at him shocked bulma put a hand to his forehead "are you sick!" Shouted bulma worriedly

At that time striker tripped over a rock and landed near fires face they both blushed neither of them had actually kissed before and they still liked each other but they never really told each other that vegeta growled "MOVE A INCH AND ILL STAB YOU" Shouted fire as vegeta Smirked hiss oster could handle herself and striker got up scared for his life fire kept on hitting striker in the shoulder

"OWWW" he kept saying "never do that again!" She shouted

Vegeta sat next to trunks and bulma teddy finally came back and vegeta saw a wild deer well dead wild deer in her jaws "good girl" Smiled fire taking out the deer bulma and chi-chi threw up as fire skinned the animal and butchered it before putting it on a stake her hands were bloody

Teddy licked them clean "I'm not sure wether I'm safe that teddy is a hunter or scared for my life" Said Krillin hiding behind 18 "Well we won't starve" Said Marron "Yeah but it's still unhygienic for teddy to lick fires Hands!l" said yamcha "teddy's saliva has healing properties it isn't poisonous and had no germs or bugs she can even heal magic or bring back people who are dead but i haven't been able to figure out how" Said fire "so better then senzo beans" said goku "yeah way better cause it's a liquid!" Said fire smiling

"Mmmm this meat is dewicous" Said goku his mouth was full before he swallowed "I know," Smirked fire as she lied on teddy and trunks pan Goten shivered "we're cold," the kids said fire thought for a moment "stand up teddy" said fire as teddy stood up she cut off some hair from teddy and washed it stitching it together with some threat she had it made a blanket "sorry it's not much" said fire putting it on the gang she sighed and leaned against teddy falling asleep

The blanket was warm and soft but yamcha refused to go inside saying it was disgusting

When they woke up fire was curled up in a ball the blanket was crumpled lol and they were all laying on top of each other

Literally vegeta was at the bottom

"Ger off!" Shouted vegeta getting crushed fire laughed at she brother "goku how much do you weigh" groaned Vegeta suffocating "a lot" laughed goku "gah chi-chi get your hair out of my face!" Shouted bulma "Gohan bet your butt out of my hair" Shouted striker "I can't move!" Gohan Shouted back videl was on his legs

Fire couldn't take it no more and kept laughing

Teddy groaned and for a worm placing it on vegetas head he got up and ran around shaking his head wildly then everyone crumbled falling down in a pile of owwws and ouches!

They heard a whisper and saw a face in the water "freak!" Shouted trunks


	3. Danger

Fires eyes widened as she stared into the eyes of her fallen partner "Maria? If can't be you?!" Shouted fire "guess again dear friend you were too weak to save me!" Shouted Maria "I'm so sorry!" Shouted fire "fire who's this?" Asked Goten chi-chi tried to pull him back

Fire turned around and stared at the ground as the person walked out from the water she had blue hair and blue eyes their skin was wave white and her eyes glowed white as well "she was my friend who I thought had died when I still worked for frieza" said fire they gasped as Maria's hand tightened around fires shoulder her body went forward and her legs stayed still as Maria put her foot to fires spine

Then she tightened her hold and her fingers flowed gold fire screamed as she shakes her head "fight it fire!" Shouted bulma "don't let her control you!" Shouted goku "don't be a wimp!" Shouted vegeta Fire looked at them as her eyes clouded with blackness and she whispered "im sorry" before her eyes were completely black and her air turned black with red tips

She started laughing as Maria helped her up "did I seriously become so weak to say I'm sorry? How weak had I become?" Laughed fire "pretty weak Mrs no offence" said Maria smirking "fire!" They shouted shocked "fuck off" Shouted fire Laughing as pain struck her heart

Little did she know the real fire was fighting

The real fire was trying to save her friends

At the cost

Of herself dying

"You'll never get the innocent fire back I am the real fire! I kill millions for fun! I've conquered civilisations! Don't challenge me!" Shouted fire "your not fire! Your an imposter you'll never be as good as her!" Shouted bulma "yeah mums right aunty fire is awesome!" Shouted trunks "you'll never get away with this" surprisingly a angry vegeta said this "I already have" said fire "no! I challenge you!" Shouted goku "whats in it for me?" Asked fire "you'll prove your better then us!" Said goku "whats in it for you?" Asked fire "you give us the real fire" Said goku "you won't win so what the heck sure" Smiled fire

"Don't get to cocky fire he's a excellent warrior he bet vegeta" Said Maira "so what? I beat vegeta vegeta only gets a few good hits because he knows my moves" Said fire "we will fight next week in the noon" Said fire "I need time to prepare" Said fire "I'll be waiting" Said goku Fire Smirked as she left "also vegeta can join in to I really ain't bothered" Said fire shrugging and flying off

Chi-chi was staring open mouthed "are you insane last time you guys fought she kicked your ass!" She shouted "woah calm down chi!" Said goku nervously "dad you have to win!" Said Goten "I know" Said goku "not just for fire for us to!" Said Gohan "she'll kill us without mercy!" Said videl hugging Gohan

"We don't have a choice" replied vegeta "we have to train and hope for the best the real fire comes back" Said bulma

**Short I know **


End file.
